Far, Far away, in a Land That Time Can't Change
by Lorena Cookies
Summary: La vida puede dar mil vueltas, y eso es lo que le pasa a Lorraine. Amor, engaños, y música, mucha música.


**Capítulo 1.- Daydream**

* * *

><p>Me llamo Lorraine, una chica común y corriente, enamoradiza, alegre de 28 años. No soy esa persona a la que llamen popular, tampoco soy hermosa así como las chicas que salen en las pasarelas, pero la gente me dice que estoy bonita. Tengo ojos verdes, tez clara y cabello castaño ondulado y largo. Ésa soy yo.<p>

Siempre trataba de ser feliz, o por lo menos fingir una sonrisa, pero hoy, me enteré de que la única persona de la cual estaba enamorada (y que no es un amor platónico, por que si fuera de esos, tendría una lista interminable) y que yo sabía nunca me iba a hacer caso, se le declaró a esa… era tan desagradable saber que alguien tan lindo como él se hubiera enamorado de alguien como ella…. Al enterarme de esto entre en una profunda tristeza, y no sé por qué, si yo ya sabía que nunca se iba a enterar de mi existencia.

Mi mejor amiga Elizabeth, o Eli como me gusta llamarla, me decía que yo tenía que seguir mi camino, tenía que ser feliz, pero sinceramente no podía. No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, ni de ir a ningún lado. Llegué a mi casa y me recosté, lo único que me podría sacar de esta tristeza era la música. Siempre en estos momentos la única banda que me levantaba el ánimo era 30 Seconds To Mars; la voz de Jared, los acordes de Tomo en la guitarra y la energía de Shannon en la batería me hacían vibrar. Siempre había soñado con conocerlos, o por lo menos, que se dieran cuenta de mi existencia.

A la mañana me despertó el sonido de mi celular, era Eli, más bien era un mensaje de ella:

"Amiga! Ya sal de esa depresión y ven corriendo a la taquilla

del auditorio principal, 30 Seconds To Mars se presentará en dos

semanas! Abren la taquilla en una hora, aquí te veo:) "

Al leer esto una sonrisa recorrió mi rostro. Tomé un baño rápido y salí para el Auditorio Principal. Al llegar busqué a Eli en la fila de la taquilla y ahí estaba. Me saludó agitando la mano y me acerqué a ella.

Hola Lorraine! Como sigues de lo de ayer? –dijo Eli–

Hola Eli, ah eso… pues con la noticia de hoy todo parece mejorar! –le respondí–

Tienes que ser fuerte, ahí afuera hay hombres que enserio valen la pena!, aparte él no te supo aprovechar, no sabe de lo que se pierde! –me dijo guiñiendo un ojo y dándome un ligero golpe en el brazo–

Después de esto, abrieron la taquilla y como Eli estaba al principio de la fila, todo fue muy rápido. Compramos nuestros boletos y salimos a comer un helado y a caminar un rato por la plaza. Sólo nos quedaba esperar dos semanas para aquel día, en el que por fin, vería a los chicos de Mars en vivo y en persona.

Las dos semanas se pasaron rápido y Eli y yo fuimos a hacer fila desde temprano al Auditorio, estuvimos bajo el sol mucho tiempo, pero eso no nos importaba, después de cómo 10 horas haciendo fila nos dejaron entrar. Quedamos paradas enfrente del escenario, para mi gusto, era un excelente lugar, ahora sólo nos quedaba esperar a que comenzara el concierto.

Hola Mexico! –gritó Jared–

El público enloquecía y todo empezó a ser hermoso. Jared, Shannon y Tomo no paraban de transmitir su energía a todos nosotros. El concierto se me estaba pasando demasiado rápido. Y pues la canción final _Kings and Queens_ era la siguiente. Jared empezó a invitar personas del público al escenario; de repente empecé a sentir todas las miradas sobre mi; levanté la mirada y vi a Jared señalándome. Acto seguido yo ya estaba subiendo al escenario. Todos enloquecíamos con la canción, cantábamos, saltábamos, en fin, todo mundo no paraba de moverse.

Al terminar la canción uno de los guardias me dijo que esperara ahí a que todos se fueran. Esto me extrañó pero hice caso. Yo solo vi a mi amiga Eli salir por la puerta, la gente salía gritando, llorando y cantando. Cuando no quedaba nadie más por salir las luces se apagaron y al fondo escuché esos acordes... esa voz que reconocí rápidamente. Buscaba por todos lados, pero por culpa de la obscuridad no lograba visualizar nada. De repente la música paró y la voz de él calló. Sentí unas manos cubrir mis ojos (yo sentía que todo esto era un sueño) y luego me dijo al oído:

**"**_**This is not a dream, this is reality…" **_("_Esto no es un sueño, es la realidad_")

Al escuchar esto las luces se encendieron y las manos que cubrían mis ojos dejaron mi vista libre. Me volteé y lo vi a él; a Jared con esos ojos azul turquesa… yo estaba sin habla y lo único que escuché fue su voz decir:

_"He vuelto a creer en el amor a primera vista"_

* * *

><p><em><em>Bueno, espero les guste el primer cap de mi fic*O* esta historia salió por que mi maestro de español nos puso a hacer un "cuento" en clase._. y pues me dieron ganas de continuarla. Gracias!


End file.
